


I’ll Be Yours

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, I hope this is fluff, M/M, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: A slow sembreak afternoon, where Jaehwan decided to pay Minhyun a visit. While Minhyun saw Jaehwan’s post that he wants something.





	I’ll Be Yours

A slow afternoon during their semestral break made Minhyun feel bored to death. Their group chat is awfully quiet. Everyone seemed busy with their own stuffs, which made Minhyun’s boredom worsen. He decided to scroll through his social media feeds. A post caught his attention. He got frustrated at first, because the person got a time to post on his social media but didn’t have the time to send him messages of his whereabouts. He was about to comment on the post when a yellow notification appeared on top of his screen.

Jaehwan: Hyung! I am on my way on your house! hehe I’ll just bring myself.

Minhyun left the younger on read. His house was a huge mess, which was definitely not him. And he didn’t want the other to see this state of him. He started cleaning his room first, as he cleaned his room he saw something which made him smirked. He decided to place the orange thingy on his bed side table.

Minhyun had been living on his own for awhile, but that did not made him accustomed with cooking. The older checked all of his cabinets if there is something that the two of them could eat. He decided it’s better to have a delivery instead. He went to the living room where he left his phone. As he opened his phone, he was welcomed by the younger’s latest post. He then decided to comment something before he ordered for their food.

“I’ll give you one then”

A box of chicken and beer would be a good combination, the older thought. Well, for Jaehwan, the older can’t really handle alcohol really well. After a long thought, a box of chicken, 2 jjajangmyeon and pig trotters were Minhyun’s choice.

As he left Jaehwan on read, the younger sent another message telling him that no one can stop him from visiting his house. The older chuckled to himself as he imagined how cute Jaehwan’s face looked as he typed those words. He waited. Waited for the food. And of course for Jaehwan. He went to his room again and decided to put some lip balm on his chappy lips. The weather has been cool which made his lips cracked. He wanted to look good in front of the younger, as the younger always looks good effortlessly. The younger always tells him that he looks good no matter what but he still feels insecure at times. A knock on his door made him run. Like a little puppy wagging his tail as his owner comes, that’s how Minhyun thought he looks like at the moment. He opened the front door. “Hyung!” The younger jumped onto him. He was wearing a denim jacket over his hoodie. “Hyung! I missed you!” The younger pouted. “Aye! What are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday?” The both of them walked towards the living room. The raven haired guy removed his jacket and placed it on the couch. The older gestured him to sit anywhere he wants. The younger gladly obliged. “Wait for awhile, I’m just gonna get something on my room okay? Make yourself at home” The older said to Jaehwan.

“Isn’t this kinda my home too?” The younger said with a smug on his face.

The older just chuckled as he was looking for what he saw a while ago. “Hyung!!!! Is it true? You are going to buy me one?” Excitement was heard on the younger’s voice. As if on queue, Minhyun went out of his room and wore the orange headband on his head. “Yeah! Here it is!”

As he went out he pretended to be a cat. He crawl on his four limbs which made the younger laughed. The younger’s laugh made Minhyun continue what he was doing. As soon as he reached Jaehwan’s spot, he purred and acted cute in front of him. His chin laid on Jaehwan’s lap, as he tried his best to show his cat face. The younger’s laugh became louder. He tried to pet the older’s head. “Wow? What a cute cat?” The younger couldn’t stop himself from laughing. The older didn’t plan to stop. But the knock on the door made him. “Ah! that must be what I ordered.” He removed the Cat Ears he wore and placed them on the table.

Hurriedly, he went to the front door to receive what he had ordered. He went back to the living room to a spaced out Jaehwan. The raven haired boy was staring at the orange cat ears head band that the older wore a while ago. The brunette cleared his throat which caught the younger’s attention. “Oh? I should help you with that Hyung!”

The two of them set the table up. The older instructed the younger to get some drinks on the fridge. As the younger was busy choosing drinks from the fridge, the older wore the cat ears again. As the younger came back, his attention were on the drinks he got. “Hyung, cola for you? and a beer for me. But I also got another can of beer if you might want one?” As he finished saying those words, his eyes went to his Hyung. He bursted out laughing. “Hyung! Why do you keep on wearing that cat ears?”

“Meow” Minhyun tried his best to give out the cutest cat sound. He closed his eyes the same way a cat does, which he effortlessly did. His lips resembled how the cat’s lip would look like if a cat would smile. “Waaah! Cute!” Jaehwan said as he couldn’t resist his Hyung’s cuteness. The older bump his head against the younger’s shoulder. It was a signal that he wants more attention from the younger. Jaehwan used his free hand to pet Minhyun on his head gently. Slowly, his fingers went down to the older’s ears and he gave him gentle pressures. His fingers made it’s way onto Minhyun’s cheek, he used the back of his hands to caress the older’s cheek soothingly. In which, the older purred in response. Jaehwan’s hands was about to stroke the older’s chin but decided to stop.

Minhyun noticed that the younger guy is no longer giving him attention. The older bumped his head onto Jaehwan’s shoulder once again. The latter gave him a sad face. The older was startled, did he made him uncomfortable? Was he the only one enjoying the moment? Did Jaehwan found him annoying? So many thoughts were running inside Minhyun’s head. He only stared at the younger as he didn’t want to make the moment more awkward as it is. He gulped, trying to gain every courage he needs. As he opened his mouth, the latter said “I really wanted to have that cat.” The younger frowned, which Minhyun find adorable. “Yah!” Minhyun rested his chin onto Jaehwan’s shoulder, as he tried to pull him into a hug. Which the younger welcomed. “You can have that cat” He told him.

“I can’t. Someone adopted that cute cat already.”

“Then I’ll be your cat. I already marked you as mine, so you are my owner.”

“What?”

“When I bumped my head onto your shoulder. It’s a cat language which means “You are mine””

“Oh~ soo? Minhyun Hyung is mine?” Jaehwan chuckled. The statement made Minhyun flustered. But his response made the younger even more flustered. “Yeah, Minhyun Hyung is yours”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this isn’t a fluff. and I think this is so short, but I tried my best! Hehe Hope you guys like it.


End file.
